Hex Hall
by Anie.Uchiha.2343
Summary: Brujas, vampiros, magia...Bienvenidos a la secundaria de los fenómenos. Hace tres años, Sakura Haruno descubrió que era una bruja. La ha metido en algunos enredos. Su padre decide su castigo: exiliarla a Hex Hall, una aislada escuela de reformatorio para los díscolos Prodigium, a.k.a brujas, hadas, y cambiadoras. puede que pueda cambiar a Rated M están advertidos...
1. Prologo

**Hola, yo por aqui de nuevo, siento decirles que queens of transilvania seguirá en una pausa, pero creanme estoy trabajando en ello, mientras deléitense con esta pequeña adaptación que voy a realizar sobre la saga Hex Hall de Rachel Hawkins, espero les guste y como saben soy una SasuSaku fan a morir, quiero que sepan que la historia y los personajes de naruto no son de mi pertenecensia, sin mas a leer...por lo menos el prologo.**

 _ **Prologo.**_

Moegi estaba llorando en el baño. De nuevo.

Yo sabía que era ella porque en los tres meses que llevaba en la Secundaria Green Mountain, ya había visto a Moegi llorando en el baño dos veces. Ella tenía un sollozo bastante distintivo, agudo y ahogado como el de un niño pequeño, incluso cuando Moegi tenía dieciocho, dos años mayor que yo.

Antes la había dejado sola, imaginándome que todas las chicas tenían derecho a llorar en un baño público de vez en cuando. Pero hoy era la noche del baile, y había algo realmente triste acerca de alguien llorando en ropa formal. Además, yo había desarrollado cierta debilidad por Moegi.

Había una chica casi igual a ella en cada escuela a la que había asistido (diecinueve y contando). Y aunque yo podría haber sido tratada como la rara de la clase, la gente no era malvada conmigo; la mayoría de las veces simplemente me ignoraban. Moegi, por otra parte, era el saco de golpear de la clase. Para ella la escuela no había sido más que un constante desfile de dinero para el almuerzo robado y comentarios desagradables.

Me asomé debajo de la puerta y vi un par de pies con sandalias amarillas de atar. —¿Moegi? —la llamé, tocando suavemente la puerta—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella abrió la puerta y me miro con rabiosos, ojos enrojecidos. —¿Qué ocurre? Bien, veamos, Sakura, es la noche del baile de mi último año ¿y ves a algún chico cerca a mi?

—Um... no. Pero estamos en el baño de mujeres, así que pensé...

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella mientras se paraba y limpiaba su cara con un rollo gigante de papel higiénico—. ¿Qué mi cita está afuera esperándome? —respondió ella—. Por favor. Les mentí a mis padres y dije que tenía una cita. Así que ellos me compraron este vestido... —Ella golpeó la tela amarilla como si fuera un bicho que estaba tratando de matar—. Y les dije que mi cita se iba a encontrar aquí conmigo, así que ellos me trajeron. Yo sólo... No podía decirles que no recibí ninguna invitación a mi baile de graduación. Hubiera destrozado sus corazones. —Ella puso sus ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué tan patético es eso?

—No es tan patético —dije yo—. Muchas chicas vienen solas al baile.

Ella se quedó mirándome. —¿Tú viniste con alguien?

De hecho, si había venido con alguien. Claro, era Rock lee, quien debía ser la única persona en la Secundaria Green Mountain menos popular que yo, pero de cualquier forma era una cita. Y mi mamá había estado tan emocionada de que alguien me hubiera invitado.

Ella vio esto como mi intento de encajar en este lugar. Encajar era realmente importante para mi mamá.

Vi a Moegi allí parada con su vestido amarillo, limpiando su nariz, y antes de que pudiera detenerme, dije algo totalmente estúpido: —Yo puedo ayudarte.

Moegi me miró a través de sus ojos hinchados. —¿Cómo? Enganché mi brazo con el suyo, poniéndola de pie. —Tenemos que ir afuera.

Salimos del baño hacia el abarrotado gimnasio. Moegi parecía cautelosa mientras yo la guiaba hasta las grandes puertas dobles y afuera, hacia el estacionamiento.

—Si esto es algún tipo de broma, tengo spray de pimienta en mi cartera —dijo ella, sosteniendo su pequeña cartera amarilla cerca a su pecho.

—Relájate. —Mire alrededor para asegurarme de que estuviera vacío.

Aunque estábamos a finales de Abril, el aire era bastante frío, y las dos temblábamos en nuestros vestidos. —Está bien —dije, mirándola—. Si pudieras tener a cualquier chico como tu cita para el baile, ¿quién sería?

—¿Estás tratando de torturarme? —preguntó ella. —Simplemente responde la pregunta. Mirando sus zapatos amarillos, ella balbucea —¿Konohamaru Sarutobi?

No estaba sorprendida. Presidente de la junta de estudiantes, capitán del equipo de fútbol, un chico caliente por donde lo mires... Konohamaru Sarutobi era el chico que casi cualquier chica hubiera escogido para ser su cita en el baile.

—Está bien, entonces. Será Konohamaru —murmuré, haciendo sonar mis nudillos. Levantando mis manos hacia el cielo, cerré mis ojos y me imaginé a Moegi en los brazos de Konohamaru, ella con su brillante vestido amarillo, él con un traje. Después de unos cuantos segundos de concentrarme en esa imagen, comencé a sentir un ligero temblor debajo de mis pies y una sensación como de agua corriendo hacia mis manos estiradas. Mi cabello comenzó a flotar sobre mis hombros, y entonces escuché a Moegi jadear.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Arriba, una inmensa nube negra estaba girando, con chispas de luz purpura brillando en su interior. Seguí concentrándome, y mientras lo hacia la nube giro más rápido hasta convertirse en un perfecto círculo con un agujero en el medio.

La dona mágica, como la nombre la primera vez que creé una en mi cumpleaños número doce.

Moegi se escondió entre dos autos, con sus brazos levantados sobre su cabeza. Pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

El agujero en el centro de la nube se lleno con una luz verde brillante. Enfocándome en esa luz y en la imagen de Konohamaru y Moegi, flexioné mis dedos y observé mientras un rayo de luz verde se disparaba desde la nube y recorría el cielo. Desapareció tras unos árboles.

La nube se desvaneció y Moegi se paró con sus piernas temblando. —¿Q-Qué fue eso? — Ella se giró hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Eres como una bruja, o algo?

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome agradablemente embriagada por el poder que acababa de liberar. "Borrachera de magia", mamá solía llamarlo. —No fue nada —dije yo—. Ahora, regresemos adentro.

Lee estaba cerca a la mesa del ponche cuando regresé.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto él, señalando con su cabeza a Moegi. Ella parecía deslumbrada, mientras se empinaba, buscando entre la pista de baile.

—Oh, ella tan sólo necesitaba un poco de aire —dije yo, tomando un vaso de ponche. Mi corazón seguía acelerado, mis manos estaban temblando.

—Bien —dijo Lee, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, Moegi corrió y me tomo del brazo. —Él ni siquiera está aquí —dijo ella—. Esa cosa... ¿Esa cosa que hiciste no lo convierte en mi pareja del baile?

—¡Shhh! Sí, lo hizo, pero tienes que ser paciente. Tan pronto como Konohamaru llegue el va a buscarte. Confía en mí.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho.

Hubo un rápido suceso de explosiones ruidosas, casi como disparos, que envió a los chicos gritando, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa de refrescos. Observé como el recipiente del ponche volaba hacia el suelo, regando líquido rojo por todas partes.

Pero no era un arma lo que había causado las explosiones; eran globos. Cientos de ellos. Lo que sea que haya pasado envió el gigante arco de globos en picada al suelo. Vi como un globo blanco se soltaba del amarre y se levantaba hacia el techo del gimnasio.

Mire hacia adelante y vi varios profesores corriendo hacia las puertas.

Que ya no estaban allí.

Porque un Land Rover plateado se había chocado contra ellas.

Konohamaru Sarutobi salió del asiento del conductor. El se había cortado la frente y su mano, y estaba sangrando sobre el brillante piso de madera mientras gritaba, —¡Moegi, MOEGI!

—Santa mierda —murmuró Lee. La cita de Konohamaru, Kaede Yoshino, salió del asiento del pasajero. Ella estaba llorando.

—¡El está loco! —dijo desesperada—. El estaba bien, y entonces apareció una luz... y... y... — Ella siguió gritando histérica, y yo sentí mi estómago retorcerse.

Yo fui cuidadosa esta vez, pensé. ¡He mejorado en esto!

Konohamaru encontró a Moegi y la sacó de abajo de una mesa. —¡Moegi! —Sonrió ampliamente, toda su cara se iluminó, lo que con la sangre y todo, era aterrador. Yo no culpé a Moegi por gritar a todo pulmón.

Uno de los chaperones, el Entrenador Henry, corrió a ayudar, agarrando el brazo de Konohamaru. Pero Konohamaru simplemente se giró, con una mano aún agarrando a Moegi, y le dio un puñetazo al Entrenador Henry en la cara. El entrenador, que medía 1,85 y pesaba fácilmente cien kilos, salió volando hacia atrás.

Y entonces, se desató el infierno.

La gente salió corriendo hacia las puertas, más profesores estaban arrastrando a Konohamaru, y los gritos de Moegi habían alcanzado un tono desesperado y suplicante.

Tan sólo Lee parecía no estar afectado.

—¡Genial! —dijo él mientras dos chicas pasaban sobre el Land Rover y corrían lejos del gimnasio—. ¡El mejor de los bailes!

Konohamaru seguía sosteniendo una de las manos de Moegi, y estaba arrodillado. No estaba segura, debido a todos los gritos, pero creo que le estaba cantando.

Moegi ya no estaba gritando, pero estaba buscando algo en su cartera. —Oh no —gruñí.

Comencé a correr hacia ellos, pero me deslicé y caí sobre el ponche. Moegi sacó un pequeño contenedor rojo y roció su contenido en la cara de Konohamaru.

Su canción se convirtió en un incomprensible grito de dolor. El soltó su mano para limpiar sus ojos, y Moegi corrió.

—¡Está bien, cariño! —gritó hacia ella—. ¡No necesito ojos para verte! ¡Yo te veo con los ojos de mi corazón, Moegi! ¡MI CORAZÓN!

Fantástico. Mi hechizo no sólo fue demasiado fuerte, también fue patético.

Me senté en la piscina de ponche mientras el caos que había creado se desarrollaba a mí alrededor. Un solitario globo blanco rebotó en mi codo, y la Sra. Davison, mi profesora de álgebra, paso a mi lado, gritándole a su celular. —¡Dije Secundaria Green Mountain! Um... no lo sé, ¿Una ambulancia? ¿Un equipo SWAT? ¡Simplemente envíen a alguien!

Entonces escuché un grito desesperado. —¡Fue ella! ¡Sakura Haruno!

Moegi me estaba señalando, todo su cuerpo temblando. Incluso sobre todo el ruido, las palabras de Moegi resonaron en el cavernoso gimnasio. —Ella es... ¡ella es una bruja!

Yo suspiré. —No de nuevo.

 **Esto a sido todo...dejen reviews porfa**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, yo por aqui de nuevo, deléitense con esta pequeña adaptación que voy a realizar sobre la saga Hex Hall de Rachel Hawkins, espero les guste y como saben soy una SasuSaku fan a morir, quiero que sepan que la historia y los personajes de naruto no son de mi pertenecensia, sin mas a leer...**

 **Capítulo 1**

¿Y bien?

Salí del auto hacia el denso calor de Georgia en Agosto.

—Grandioso —dije, poniendo mis gafas de sol sobre mi cabeza. Gracias a la humedad, el volumen de mi cabello se había triplicado. Podía sentirlo tratando de devorar mis gafas de sol, como algún tipo de planta carnívora de la jungla—. Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería vivir en la boca de alguien.

Frente a mí se erguía Hecate Hall, el cual, de acuerdo al panfleto que sostenía mi sudorosa mano, era "la mejor institución reformatoria para adolescentes prodigio".

 _Prodigio._ Tan sólo una palabra elegante para monstruos. Y eso es lo que eran todos en Hecate.

Lo que yo era.

Ya había leído el panfleto cuatro veces en el avión de Vermont a Georgia, dos veces en el ferri hacia la isla Graymalkin, que estaba justo sobre la costa de Georgia (en la cual, descubrí, Hecate había sido construida en 1854), y una última vez mientras nuestro auto rentado recorría la entrada de gravilla que iba del puerto al parqueadero de la escuela.

Así que ya debería haberlo memorizado, pero seguía aferrándolo y leyéndolo compulsivamente, como si se tratara de mi salvavidas o algo; _"El propósito de Hecate Hall es proteger e instruir los chicos cambia-formas, brujas, y hadas que se han arriesgado a exponer sus habilidades, y debido a ello ponen la sociedad prodigio en su totalidad en peligro"._

—No entiendo como el ayudarle a una chica a conseguir una cita, puso en peligro a otras brujas —digo, mirando a mi mamá, mientras sacamos mis cosas del camión. El pensamiento ha estado molestándome desde la primera vez que leí el panfleto, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de traerlo a colación. Mamá había pasado la mayoría del vuelo fingiendo estar dormida, probablemente para evitar ver mi indignada expresión.

—No fue sólo una chica, Saku y tú lo sabes. Fue ese chico con el brazo roto en Delaware, y ese profesor que intentaste hacer que olvidara un examen en Arizona...

—Eventualmente recuperó su memoria —dije—. Bueno, casi toda.

Mamá simplemente suspiró y cerró el camión. —Tu padre y yo te advertimos que usar tus poderes trae consecuencias. Nosotros no disfrutamos esto más que tu, pero por lo menos aquí podrás estar con... con otros chicos como tú.

—Te refieres a los demás inadaptados. —Puse mi maleta sobre mi hombro.

Mamá puso sus propias gafas sobre su cabeza y me miró. Ella parecía cansada y tenía pesadas líneas alrededor de su boca que no había visto nunca antes. Mi mamá tenía casi cuarenta, pero usualmente podía pasar por alguien diez años menor.

—Tú no eres una inadaptada Sakura. —Levantamos la maleta entre las dos—. Simplemente has cometido algunos errores.

Y de verdad lo había hecho. Ser una bruja no era tan maravilloso como lo había pensado.

Primero, no podía volar por ahí en una escoba (le pregunté a mamá cuando obtuve mis poderes, y ella dijo no, debía seguir usando el bus como todos los demás). No tenía libros de hechizos o un gato que hablara (soy alérgica), y ni siquiera sabía donde se podía comprar algo como un ojo de tritón.

Pero podía hacer magia. He sido capaz de hacerlo desde que cumplí doce, lo que, de acuerdo al panfleto sudoroso, es la edad en la que todos los Prodigios obtienen sus poderes. Algo relacionado con la pubertad, supongo.

—Además es una buena escuela —dijo mamá mientras nos acercábamos al edificio.

Pero no parecía una escuela. Se veía como una mezcla entre algo salido de una vieja película de terror y la mansión embrujada de Disney. Para comenzar, obviamente tenía más de doscientos años. Tenía tres pisos de alto, y el tercer piso parecía la parte de arriba de un pastel de bodas. El edificio debió haber sido blanco alguna vez, pero ahora era algún tipo de gris desteñido, casi del mismo color de la gravilla de la entrada, lo que lo hacía parecer menos una casa y más algún tipo de cueva natural de la isla.

—Huh —dijo mamá. Soltamos la maleta, y ella caminó por un costado del edificio—. ¿Puedes mirar eso?

La seguí e inmediatamente vi a que se refería. El panfleto decía que Hecate había llevado a cabo "Extensivas adiciones a la estructura original" a través de los años. Al parecer, eso significaba que habían destruido la pared trasera de la casa, y le habían añadido otra a la original. La madera grisácea terminaba después de veinte metros, o algo así y le daba paso a un estuco rosado que se extendía por todo el camino hacia el bosque.

Para algo que claramente había sido hecho con magia —no habían bordes donde las dos casas se encontraban en el medio, ninguna línea que indicara construcción— uno pensaría que el resultado podría haber sido más elegante. En lugar de eso, el resultado parecía dos casas que habían sido pegadas por una persona loca.

Una persona loca y con muy mal gusto.

Gigantes árboles de roble en la entrada, intercalados con arbustos, le daban sombra a la casa. De hecho, aquí parecía haber plantas por todas partes. Dos helechos en materos empolvados delineaban la puerta principal, pareciendo arañas verdes gigantes, y algún tipo de enredadera de flores moradas se había tomado toda la pared. Era casi como si la casa estuviera siendo lentamente absorbida por el bosque que la rodeaba.

Halé el borde de mi nueva falda a cuadros de Hecate Hall y me preguntaba porque tendría uniformes una escuela en medio del Sur. Aún así, mientras miraba la escuela, luchaba contra los escalofríos. Me preguntaba cómo alguien podría mirar este lugar sin sospechar que sus estudiantes eran un montón de fenómenos.

—Es bonito —dijo mamá, usando su mejor voz de "seamos positivos y veámosle el lado amable a esto".

Yo, de cualquier forma no me sentía tan positiva.

—Sí, es hermoso. Para tratarse de una prisión.

Mi mamá sacudió su cabeza. —Para ya la actitud de adolescente insolente, Saku. Difícilmente es una prisión.

Pero así era como se sentía.

—Este realmente es el mejor lugar para ti —dijo ella mientras volvíamos a recoger la maleta.

—Supongo —respondí yo.

 _"_ _Es por tu propio bien"_ , parecía ser el mantra de esta situación con Hecate. Dos días después del baile recibimos un e-mail de mi padre, que básicamente decía que había agotado todas mis opciones y que el consejo me había condenado a asistir a Hecate hasta mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

El consejo era este grupo de ancianos que dictaba las reglas de los Prodigios.

Lo sé, un consejo que se llama a sí mismo "El Consejo". Que original. De cualquier modo, papá trabajaba para ellos, así que le permitieron darnos la noticia.

"Esperemos —decía papá en su correo—, que esto te enseñe a usar tus poderes con discreción".

El correo electrónico y la llamada ocasional eran casi el único contacto que tenía con mi papá. Él y mamá se divorciaron antes de que yo naciera. Parece que mi papá no le había contado a mamá que era un hechicero (ese es el término preferido para los chicos brujos) hasta que habían estado juntos durante casi un año. Mamá no se tomo muy bien la noticia.

Ella lo catalogó de loco y regresó corriendo donde su familia. Pero entonces descubrió que estaba embarazada de mí, y se compró una copia de la _"Enciclopedia de Brujería"_ junto a un montón de libros sobre bebes, sólo como precaución. Para cuando yo nací, ella era prácticamente una experta en las cosas que se levantan en la noche. No fue hasta que obtuve mis poderes en mi cumpleaños número doce que ella abrió de mala gana las líneas de comunicación con papá. Pero ella era bastante fría con él.

En el mes que pasó desde que papá me dijo que iba a ser enviada a Hecate, yo había tratado de verle el lado positivo. De verdad. Me dije a mi misma que finalmente iba a estar rodeada de gente como yo, gente a la que no le tenía que esconder mi verdadero yo. Y yo incluso podía aprender algunos buenos hechizos. Esos eran los pros.

Pero tan pronto como mamá y yo abordamos el ferri para llevarnos a esta alejada isla, comencé a sentirme mal del estómago. Y confía en mí, no se trataba de una enfermedad.

De acuerdo al panfleto, la isla de Graymalkin había sido escogida para alojar a Hecate por su remota locación, la mejor para mantenerla en secreto. Los locales simplemente pensaban que era un internado súper-exclusivo.

Para cuando el ferri llegó a la boscosa isla que sería mi hogar durante los próximos dos años, los segundos pensamientos se habían establecido. Parecía que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban vagando por el patio, pero sólo un puñado de ellos parecían nuevos, como yo. Todos ellos estaban descargando maletas, acomodando valijas. Algunos tenían equipaje maltrecho como el mío, pero también vi un par de maletas Louis Vuitton. Una chica de cabello oscuro con una nariz ligeramente torcida, que parecía tener mi edad, mientras todos los otros chicos nuevos parecían ser más jóvenes.

No podía diferenciar que eran la mayoría de ellos, si se trataba de brujas y hechiceros o cambia-formas. Dado que todos nos veíamos como gente normal, no había forma de descubrirlo.

Las hadas, por el otro lado, eran bastante fáciles de distinguir. Todos ellos eran más altos de lo normal, se veían bastante bien, y cada uno de ellos tenía cabello liso y brillante, de tonos increíbles, desde dorado pálido hasta violeta. Y tenían alas.

De acuerdo con mamá, las hadas usualmente usaban glamur para mezclarse con los humanos, Era un hechizo bastante complejo, dado que requería que alteraran la mente de todos los que conocieran, pero significaba que los humanos sólo podían ver las hadas como a personas normales en lugar de brillantes, coloridas, aladas... criaturas. Me preguntaba si las hadas que habían sido sentenciadas a Hecate eran amables o tranquilas. Tenía que ser duro, mantener ese tipo de hechizo todo el tiempo. Me detuve para reajustar la maleta sobre mi hombro.

—Por lo menos este es un lugar seguro —dijo mamá—. Eso es algo. ¿Verdad? Por primera vez no voy a tener que estar preocupada constantemente por ti.

Sabía que mamá se sentía ansiosa de que yo estuviera tan lejos de casa, pero ella también parecía feliz de que estuviera en un lugar donde no corría el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Pasarte todo el tiempo leyendo libros sobre las diferentes formas en que la gente ha matado a las brujas a lo largo de los años, termina volviéndote un poco paranoico.

Mientras continuábamos nuestro camino hacia la escuela, podía sentir el sudor acumulándose en lugares en los que estaba bastante segura de no haber sudado nunca antes. ¿Cómo pueden sudar tus orejas? Mamá, como de costumbre, parecía no estar afectada por la humedad. Era como una ley natural el hecho de que mi madre no pudiera verse menos que obscenamente hermosa. Incluso usando una camiseta y uno jeans, las personas se quedaban mirándola.

O tal vez, estaban mirándome a mí mientras trataba de secar discretamente el sudor entre mis pechos sin que pareciera que estaba tocándome a mí misma.

Difícil saberlo.

Todo alrededor, estaba lleno de cosas de las que sólo había leído en libros. A mi izquierda el hada de cabello azul con alas índigo, estaba llorando mientras se agarraba a sus padres alados, cuyos pies estaban a unos cinco centímetros sobre el suelo. Mientras miraba, lágrimas cristalinas caían, no desde los ojos de la chica, sino de sus alas, dejando sus pies colgando sobre un charco azul real

Caminamos hacia la sombra de los árboles gigantes, es decir, hacia el calor disminuido en un grado. Justo cuando nos acercamos a los escalones, un aullido sobrenatural resonó en el denso aire.

Mamá y yo giramos, para ver a esta... cosa, aullándoles a dos adultos con expresiones frustradas. Ellos no parecían asustados; tan sólo vagamente molestos.

Un hombre lobo.

Sin importar cuantas veces leyeras sobre hombres lobo, ver uno frente a ti era una experiencia totalmente nueva.

Primero, ellos realmente no se parecían mucho a un lobo. O a una persona. Era más como un perro realmente grande parado en sus patas traseras. Su pelaje era corto y de un marrón claro, e incluso desde la distancia podía ver el amarillo de sus ojos. Además, era mucho más pequeño de lo que pensé que sería. De hecho ni siquiera era tan alto como el hombre al que le estaba aullando.

—Detente, Kiba—dijo el hombre. La mujer, quien note tenía el cabello del mismo marrón claro del hombre lobo, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Cariño —dijo ella en una voz con un pequeño rastro de un acento sureño—. Escucha a tu padre, esto es muy tonto.

Por un segundo, el hombre lobo, eh... Kiba, se detuvo, con su cabeza ladeada, lo que lo hizo parecer menos una bestia destructora de gargantas y más un perrito faldero.

El pensamiento me hizo reír. Y de repente esos ojos amarillos estaban sobre mí. Aulló una vez más, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, venía a atacarme.

 **Esto a sido todo...dejen reviews porfa**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aqui como motivo de año nuevo y de navidad decidi subir dos capitulitos, como saben Hex Hall no me pertenece al igual que Naruto y sus personajillos**

 **Capítulo 2**

Escuché al hombre y a la mujer gritar advertencias mientras yo atormentaba frenéticamente a mi cerebro por alguna clase de hechizo reparador de garganta, que claramente estaba a punto de necesitar. Claro que las únicas palabras que actualmente logre gritar al hombre lobo cuando corría hacia mí fue: —¡PERRO MALO!

Desde la esquina de mi ojo, capture un flash de luz azul a mi izquierda. De repente, el hombre lobo pareció estrellarse en una pared invisible a unas pulgadas enfrente de mí. Dando un lastimero ladrido, él se derrumbo en el suelo. Su pelaje y piel empezaron a ondear y a flotar hasta que él se veía como un chico normal con pantalones kakis y un blazer azul, lloriqueando lastimosamente. Sus padres fueron hasta el, justo cuando mamá corría a mí, arrastrando mi baúl detrás de ella.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —ella respiro—. Cariño. ¿Estás bien? —Muy bien —dije, cepillando el pasto de mi falda.

—Sabes —alguien dijo desde mi izquierda—, usualmente encuentro un hechizo bloqueador más efectivo que gritar "perro malo", pero tal vez sea solo yo.

Me volteé. Inclinado en contra de un árbol, su cuello desabotonado y su corbata suelta, había un chico sonriendo. Su blazer de Hecate estaba colgando lánguidamente en el hueco de su codo.

—Eres una bruja, ¿No es cierto? —continuó. Se empujó fuera del árbol y corrió su mano a través su desordenado cabello negro. Conforme caminaba más cerca, note que era delgado casi al punto de flacucho, y que era varias pulgadas más alto que yo—. Tal vez en el futuro — dijo—, puedas arreglártelas para no apestar tanto.

Y con eso, se paseo afuera.

Entre ser casi atacada por Kiba el chico cara de perro, y tener a un extraño tipo que no era tan caliente diciendo que apestaba en la hechicería, ahora estaba realmente molesta.

Chequeé si mamá me estaba viendo, pero ella estaba preguntándoles a los padres de Kiba algo que sonaba como, "¡¿Él iba a morderla?!"

—Así que, soy una mala bruja ¿no? —dije bajo mi aliento mientras me enfocaba en la retirada espalda del chico.

Levanté mis manos y pensé en el más asqueroso hechizo que tuviera, uno que involucrara pus y mal aliento y severas disfunciones genitales.

Y nada paso.

No había sensación de agua corriendo a mis dedos, ni pulso acelerado, ni los pelos de punta.

Estaba parada ahí como una idiota, apuntándolo con todos mis dedos.

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Nunca había tenido problemas haciendo un hechizo antes.

Y entonces escuche una voz que sonaba como una magnolia arrastrada a través de la maleza decir: —Es suficiente, querida.

Volteé hacia el porche delantero, donde una mujer mayor en un traje marinero estaba entre los espeluznantes helechos. Ella sonreía, pero era una de esas horripilantes sonrisas de muñecas. Ella me apunto con un largo dedo.

—Nosotros no usamos nuestros poderes en contra de otros prodigios aquí, no importa que tan provocadores podamos ser —ella dijo, su voz suave, ahumada, musical. De hecho, si la casa pudiera hablar, hubiera esperado que sonara exactamente como esta mujer.

—Puedo añadir, Sasuke —la mujer continuó, volteándose al muchacho de cabello oscuro—, que mientras esta joven señorita es nueva en Hecate, tú sabes bien lo de no atacar a otro estudiante.

Él resopló. —Así que ¿Debí dejar que él se la comiera?

—La Magia no es la solución a todo —ella replicó.

—¿Sasuke? —pregunte, levantando mis cejas. Hey, tal vez puedas ser capaz de quitarme mis poderes mágicos, pero el poder del sarcasmo seguía a mi disposición—. ¿Tu apellido es Newport o Vanderbilt? Tal vez ¿Seguido por algunos números? ¡Ohh! —dije, mis ojos se ampliaron—, o tal vez, incluso ¡Don!

Espere herir sus sentimientos, o, por lo menos hacerlo enojar, pero el sólo seguía sonriéndome —En realidad, es Sasuke Uchiha, y soy el primero. Ahora ¿Qué hay de ti? — entrecerró los ojos—. Vamos a ver... cabello Rosa, pecas, toda esa vibra de chica-de-al- lado... ¿Sora? ¿Sara? Definitivamente algo lindo terminando con ra.

¿Saben de esos momentos en los que mueves la boca pero ningún sonido sale de ella? Sí, eso es bastante parecido a lo que sucedió. Y después, claro, mi mamá tomo la oportunidad para acabar su conversación con los padres de Kiba y llamarme, —¡Sakura! Espera.

—Lo sabía —Sasuke se rió—. Nos vemos, Sakura —él dijo sobre su hombro, desapareciendo adentro de la casa.

Dirigí mi atención de nuevo a la mujer. Ella estaba alrededor de los cincuenta, con cabello rubio oscuro que había sido retorcido, atormentado, y probablemente amenazado hasta convertirlo en un complicado moño. Desde su prácticamente regia postura y su traje azul rey con la firma de Hecate Hall. Asumí que ella era la directora de la escuela. La Sra. Tsunade Senju. No tenía que mirar el folleto para recordar eso. Un nombre como Tsunade Senju tiende a pegársete.

La mujer rubia era en realidad la asombrosamente llamada líder de Hecate Hall. Mi mamá estrecho su mano. —Mebuki Haruno. Y esta es Sakura.

—Sa-ku-rah —la Sra. Senju dijo en su acento sureño, convirtiendo mí relativamente simple nombre en algo que sonaba como un exótico aperitivo en un restaurante chino.

—Me dicen Saku—dije rápidamente, esperando evadir ser conocida por siempre como Sakurah.

—Ahora, no eres originaria de esta área. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —la Sra. Senju continúo mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela.

—No —mamá respondió, cambiando mi bolsa de lona a su otro hombro, el baúl aun entre nosotras—. Mi madre es de Tenessee, pero Georgia es uno de los pocos estados en los que no habíamos vivido. Nos mudamos un poco seguido.

Poco seguido es una subestimación.

Diecinueve estados sobre el curso de mis dieciséis años. Lo más largo que jamás nos habíamos quedado en cualquier lugar fue Indiana, cuando tenía ocho. Esos fueron cuatro años. Lo más corto que jamás habíamos vivido fue en Montana tres años atrás. Esas fueron dos semanas.

—Ya veo —dijo la Sra. Senju—. Y ¿Qué es lo que usted hace, Sra. Haruno?

—Señorita —mamá dijo automáticamente, y un poquito demasiado alto. Ella se mordió su labio inferior y acomodó una imaginaria pieza de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Soy una maestra. Estudios Religiosos. Mayormente mitología y folclor.

Me perdí detrás de ellas conforme ascendíamos los impetuosos escalones frontales y entramos a Hecate Hall.

Estaba benditamente fresco, lo que significaba que ellos aparentemente tenían alguna clase de hechizo con aire acondicionado funcionando. También olía como todas las antiguas casas, esa extraña esencia que es una combinación de pulidor de muebles, madera vieja, y ese mohoso olor de papel viejo, como en una librería.

Me preguntaba si las casas juntas eran tan obvias adentro como lo eran por afuera, pero todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con el mismo horrible papel pintado en ese horrible color borgoña, haciendo imposible ver donde la madera terminaba y el estuco comenzaba.

Justo adentro de la puerta principal, el masivo vestíbulo estaba dominado por una escalera en espiral de caoba que giraba hasta tres pisos arriba, pareciendo ser soportada por nada. Detrás de las escaleras había una ventana vitral que comenzaba en el piso del segundo piso y se disparaba todo el camino arriba hasta el techo. El sol del final de la tarde brillaba a través de él, llenando el vestíbulo con diseños geométricos de brillantes luces de colores.

—Impresionante, ¿no es así? —la Sra. Senju dijo con una sonrisa—. Representa el origen del Prodigio.

La ventana mostraba un ángel con la cara enojada parado justo adentro de puertas doradas. En una mano el ángel sostenía una espada negra. La otra mano estaba apuntando, claramente indicando que las tres figuras en frente de la puerta deberían de irse al infierno. Solo, ya saben, angelicalmente.

Las tres figuras eran también ángeles. Todos parecían muy enojados. El ángel en la derecha, era una mujer con largo cabello rojo, incluso tenía su rostro oculto en sus manos. Alrededor de su cuello había una pesada cadena que me di cuenta era actualmente una serie de pequeñas figuras tomadas de las manos. El ángel a la izquierda estaba utilizando una corona de hojas y mirando sobre su hombro. Y en el medio, el ángel más alto miraba directamente enfrente de él, su cabeza en alto y hombros atrás.

—Es... algo —dije al final.

—¿Sabes la historia, Saku? —la Sra. Senju preguntó. Cuando negué con mi cabeza, ella sonrió y señaló al terrible ángel detrás de las puertas—. Después de la gran guerra entre Dios y Lucifer, aquellos ángeles que se rehusaron a tomar lugares fueron expulsados del cielo. Un grupo —ella apuntó al alto ángel de en medio—, escogió ocultarse lejos debajo de las colinas y en los profundos bosques. Ellos se volvieron hadas. Otro grupo escogió vivir entre los animales y se convirtieron en cambia-formas. Y el último escogió entremezclarse con los humanos y se convirtieron en bujas.

—¡Asombroso! —escuche a mamá decir, y me voltee hacía ella con una sonrisa.

—Buena suerte explicándole a Dios que tú nalgueaste a una de sus criaturas celestiales.

Mamá dio una sobresaltada risa. —¡Sakura!

—¿Qué? Lo hiciste. Espero te guste el agua caliente, mamá, eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

Mamá se rió de nuevo, incluso cuando yo podría decir que ella estaba tratando de no hacerlo.

La Sra. Senju frunció el seño antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar su tour. —Los estudiantes en Hecate son distribuidos en edades de doce a diecisiete. Una vez que un alumno es sentenciado a Hecate, él o ella no será liberado hasta su decimo octavo cumpleaños.

—¿Entonces algunos chicos podrían estar aquí por, como, seis meses, y otros podrían están aquí por seis años? —pregunte.

—Precisamente. La mayoría de nuestros alumnos son enviados aquí poco después de que ellos llegan a sus poderes. Pero siempre hay excepciones, tales como tú misma.

—Vamos yo —murmure.

—¿Cómo son las clases aquí? —mamá pregunto, enviándome una mirada.

—Las clases en Hecate son modeladas después de los que se encuentran en Prentiss, Mayfair, y Gervaudan.

Mamá y yo, ambas asentimos como si supiéramos que significaban esas palabras. Creo que no logramos engañarla, porque la Sra. Senju dijo: —La Escuela premier de abordaje para brujas, hadas y cambia-formas respectivamente. Las clases son asignadas basándose en ambas, la edad del alumno y la particular lucha que el estudiante estaba teniendo integrándose en el mundo humano.

Ella dio una frágil sonrisa. —El curriculum puede ser un poco desafiante, pero no tengo duda que Saku lo hará bastante bien.

—Los dormitorios de las chicas están localizados en el tercer piso —la Sra. Senju dijo, señalando arriba en las escaleras—. Los chicos están en el segundo. Las clases son dictadas aquí en el primer piso como también en los edificios cercanos —ella apunto a la derecha e izquierda de la escalera donde largos y estrechos pasillos se ramificaban desde el vestíbulo. Que con el apuntar y el traje azul, ella llevo a mi mente una aeromoza. Espere que me dijera que en caso de un evento mi flamante blazer de Hecate podría ser usado como un dispositivo de flotación.

—Ahora, los estudiantes son separados por... uhm... —mamá agitó su mano.

La Sra. Senju sonrió, pero no pude evitar notar que su sonrisa era tan a la fuerza como su moño.

—¿Por sus habilidades? No, claro que no. Uno de los Principios de la fundación de Hecate es enseñar a los estudiantes como coexistir con cada raza de prodigio.

La Sra. Senju se volteo para dirigirnos al otro extremo del vestíbulo. Aquí, tres enorme ventanas se disparaban hasta el suelo del tercer piso. Más allá de ellas estaba el patio, donde los chicos ya habían empezado a juntarse en bancos de piedra bajo árboles de roble. Dije chicos. Creo que todos eran cosas, como yo, pero no podrías decir. Ellos se veían como cualquier grupo normal de estudiantes. Bueno, excepto por la hadas.

Mire a una chica reír mientras le ofrecía un tubo de brillo labial a otra y algo en mi pecho se apretó un poco.

Sentí algo frío peinar mi brazo, y salte hacia atrás, sorprendida, mientras una pálida mujer en azul barrio a través de mi.

—Ah, sí —la Sra. Senju dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Hinata Hyuga, uno de nuestros fantasmas residentes. Como estoy segura que leyeron, Hecate es un hogar para un número de espíritus, todos ellos son fantasmas de prodigios. Son completamente inofensivos, completamente incorpóreos. Eso significa que son incapaces de tocarte o cualquier otra cosa. Ellos tal vez te den un susto ahora y después, pero es todo lo que pueden hacer.

—Genial —dije mientras veía a Hinata desaparecer en una pared con paneles.

Mientras lo hacía, atrapé un movimiento en la esquina de mi ojo y voltee para ver otro espíritu parado en el pie de las escaleras. Era una chica cerca de mi edad, utilizando un brillante cárdigan verde arriba de un pequeño vestido floreado. Al contrario de Hinata, quien parecía no haberme notado, esta chica estaba mirándome directamente. Abrí la boca para preguntarle a la Sra. Senju quien era, pero la directora había volteado su atención a alguien más al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—¡Señorita Uzumaki! —llamó. Me quedé sorprendida por la forma en que su voz cruzó la inmensa habitación sin que sonara ni remotamente como un grito.

Una chica pequeña, de apenas cinco pies de altura, apareció en el codo de la señora Senju. Su piel casi blanca como la nieve, su pelo rojo, con la excepción de una franja rosa fuerte que le atravesaba el flequillo. Llevaba lentes gruesos, de mango negro, y aunque sonreía, me di cuenta que era sólo para el beneficio de la señora Senju. Sus ojos parecían aburridos.

—Esta es Karin Uzumaki. Creo que estarás alojándote con ella este semestre, la Señorita Haruno. Karin, esta es Sa-ku-rah.

—Sakura está bien —la corregí, al igual que Jennifer dijo—: Karin.

La sonrisa de la Señora Senju se tensó, como si hubiera tornillos a cada lado de su boca. —Gracioso. No sé lo que hay con los chicos en estos días, Srta. Haruno. Habiéndole dado nombres perfectamente encantadores, y están decididos a estropearlos y modificarlos a la primera oportunidad. En cualquier caso, la Señorita Haruno, Señorita Uzumaki es, como tú, una recién llegada. Ella sólo se nos unió el año pasado.

Mamá sonrió y estrechó la mano de Karin. —Encantada de conocerte. ¿Eres, eh, tú eres una bruja como Saku?

—Mamá —le susurré, pero Karin negó con la cabeza y dijo—: No, señora. Soy una vampiresa.

Podía sentir la rigidez de mamá a mi lado, y yo sabía que Karin también. Incluso aunque yo estaba avergonzada de ella, yo compartía el susto de mamá. Las brujas, cambia-formas, y hadas eran una cosa. Los vampiros eran monstruos, plano y simple. La cosa de los sensibles chicos de la noche es una mentira total.

—Oh, está bien —dijo mamá, luchando por recuperarse—. Yo... eh, yo no sabía que los vampiros asistían a Hecate.

—Es un nuevo programa que tenemos aquí —dijo la señora Senju, llegando a correr la mano por el pelo de Karin. Karin tenía un tipo de mirada cortés en blanco en su cara, pero la vi tensarse un poco—. Cada año —continuó la señora Senju— Hecate toma un vampiro joven y le ofrece la oportunidad de estudiar junto al prodigio con la esperanza de que eventualmente puede reformar a estos desgraciados.

Mire a Karin, ¿desgraciados? Ouch.

—Lamentablemente, la señorita Uzumaki es el único estudiante vampiro que tenemos actualmente, aunque uno de nuestros instructores es un vampiro también —dijo la Señora Senju. Karin se limitó a sonreír con esa rara no-sonrisa otra vez, y todos estuvimos de pie alrededor en un incómodo silencio hasta que mamá dijo—: Cariño, ¿por qué no dejas que... —ella miró impotente a mi nueva compañera de cuarto.

—Karin.

—Bien, bien. ¿Por qué no dejas que Karin te muestre tu cuarto? Tengo algunas cosas más que quiero hablar con la señora Senju, entonces voy a estar para decir adiós, ¿de acuerdo?

Miré hacia Karin, que seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos parecían que ya estaban mirando más allá de nosotros.

Cambié mi bolso de nuevo y fui a agarrar mi baúl de mamá, pero Karin me ganó.

—Realmente no tienes que ayudar... —empecé, pero ella me hizo señas con su mano libre.

—No hay problema. El bono de ser un monstruo chupasangre es fuerza más allá del cuerpo.

Yo no sabía qué decir a eso, así que sólo respondí débilmente: —Oh —ella llevó un lado, y yo agarre el otro.

—No hay posibilidad de un ascensor, ¿supongo? —sólo estaba bromeando a medias. Karin soltó un bufido. —No, eso sería demasiado conveniente. —¿Por qué no sólo tienen, un hechizo de equipajes, en movimiento o algo?

—La Señora Senju es muy quisquillosa con sus reglas de no utilizar la magia como una excusa para ser perezoso. Al parecer, llevar pesadas maletas por las escaleras es para formar el carácter.

—De acuerdo —dije mientras nos esforzamos más allá del rellano del segundo piso. —Entonces, ¿qué piensas de ella? —Karin preguntó. —¿De la Señora Senju? —Sí.

—Su moño es muy impresionante —la sonrisa de Karin confirmó que lo que yo había dicho era correcto.

—Lo sé, ¿no? Lo juro por Dios, que es como el peinado de la épica. Sólo había un rastro de acento del sur en su voz. Era bonito. —Hablando de peinados —me atreví—, ¿cómo te saliste con la tuya con esa banda?

Karin arreglo su banda de suave color rosa con la mano libre. —Oh, ellos realmente no se preocupan tanto por la pobre estudiante vampiresa becada. Supongo que siempre y cuando no esté comiéndome a mis compañeros, soy libre de tener cualquier color de pelo que quiera.

Cuando llegamos al rellano del tercer piso, me estudió. —Yo podría hacer el tuyo si quieres. No rosa, por que ya lo tienes, ¿Tal vez púrpura?

—Uhm... tal vez.

Nos habíamos detenido frente a la habitación 312. Karin dejó el baúl y sacó sus llaves. Su llavero era una cadena de color amarillo brillante y tenía su nombre escrito con letras de color rosa brillante.

—¡Aquí estamos! Abrió la puerta y la empujo. —¡Bienvenida a la dimensión desconocida!

 **Aqui estan Sasuke-kun, al igual que Tsunade-sama y Karin, espero les guste, déjenme Reviews pliss**


End file.
